Just Another Ghost
by Pace1818
Summary: Klaus returns to the French Quarter of New Orleans, a place where he helped build centuries ago. To his shock, he spots Kol at the local café, alive and well. He goes by a new name and he's human, but he seems to have a set of new memories…. S1 off-canon.


Summary: AU. S1. Klaus returns to the French Quarter of New Orleans, a place where he helped build centuries ago. To his shock, he spots Kol at the local café, alive and well. He goes by a new name and he's human, but he seems to have a set of new memories….

A/N: I've had this idea ever since Kol officially died on The Vampire Diaries, I just never had the time or the energy to actually get down and write it, until now. This is obviously an AU of season 1 and from here and on will be off-canon. With Kol thrown into the mix early on will throw a few things off.

Like for starters Kol and Davina won't be a couple, I know I love them too. Kaleb will be introduced and he'll be Davina's love interest later on. Kol will indeed have a love interest but it'll be male, just a fair warning. For the rest, well you'll have to read on and find out won't you?

I really hope that you guys enjoy my story and my version of season one.

* * *

This Is Twice Now

Kol Buzolic sat on a chair, which was near the counter as he gazed out of the window. He's been doing that a lot lately. He found some sort of amity by watching the rest of the world go by. Parents trying to control their children and the couples lost in their own little world. College students complaining to one another about their professors. He would watch the world go by and just lose himself. It was only those times that he would find any type of peace.

The café was always noisy and busy with your typical college students. Then there were your typical business people with the need of a caffeine fix and on top of all that the vampires who would come and check up. A family of witches owned the café. He never got any time by himself. His life was so hectic at the moment.

"I'm almost done," yelled out his coworker slash roommate who was out back.

"Take your time," he yelled back.

He was lost in his thoughts as he gazed out at the moon-illuminated street that he didn't noticed he was being watched from across the street. He was hidden within the shadows.

He finds him lost within his own thoughts and gazing out the window longingly, by pure chance.

He's been coming here for the past week trying to work up the courage to walk into the café where the doppelgänger of his brother worked. _Doppelgänger_. That's the lie he fed himself to believe. He knew that this was no doppelgänger. No. This was his little brother in the flesh. This was Kol Mikaelson.

He berated himself. He was an _original _for crying out loud. Klaus had witnessed and experienced the hardships of being an immortal; he was not going to be afraid of his own brother.

Making sure that no one was around; he found himself in front of the door and pulled it open. He inwardly winced as the little bell jingled signaling his entrance.

Kol blinked at the jingle. He looked up to see who had entered the café; they were closed for the night. It was probably someone new.

Brown met blue-green. "Sorry, mate. We're closed for the night."

His nose twitches though; he can sense powerful magic. It's all over him; he reeks of it. It pours out of him in waves almost making Klaus heave. He didn't seem to recognize him, he knew his little brother far too well. This wasn't any of his typical ruses. Kol Mikaelson didn't recognize him.

"All done. We can finally leave," said Robert as he made his presence known.

It was good thing that Klaus was a master on masking his emotions. Not only was his brother alive and well, but also the newcomer resembled Tyler Lockwood, the resemblance was uncanny. While Tyler had short-cropped hair, this Robert had long hair, how Elijah used to style it before he put a dagger in his heart. His green eyes rimmed with sienna held nothing but warmth.

"I'm sorry sir. We're closed for the night." He said apologetically.

"I apologize these old buildings tend to blend in together. I had thought that this was Rousseau's, I apologize mate," replied Klaus.

A chuckle escaped Kol's lips as he stood up. "You wouldn't be the first one. You'd be surprised by how many times that's happened," said Kol. His lips quirking up into a small genuine smile.

Klaus smiled tightly at them. It's been a very long time since he's seen a true smile grace his brother's features. There was no anger or resentment in his brown eyes, there was no hardness on his features. There was nothing but happiness and warmth.

He had to leave. He didn't just find his brother alive and well, he found out that he's under a powerful curse. A witch, or a coven of witches most likely, have resurrected him but for some reason gave him a set of new memories, rewrote his history. And he found Tyler Lockwood's doppelgänger. He was going to kill Sophie Deveraux if she had any involvement in this.

"Well apologies lads. I'll be off now," said Klaus as he walked out of the café.

Klaus hid in the shadows as he watched them lock up the place and proceeded to walk home. The two were roommates and happened to live in the same complex that Camille, the brave bartender lived in.

His life just continued to get more complicated. He had returned to New Orleans when word got out that a coven of witches were conspiring against him. Only to learn that Hayley, the werewolf he had a one-night stand with was carrying his child. Marcel his former protégé had taken over the French Quarter, which was once his. He daggered his brother and gave him over to Marcel to gain his trust. His overly dramatic sister appeared.

He didn't know what will come next. But, one thing was certain. He was going to kill Sophie Deveraux and her coven of rebellious witches.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, don't be shy to give me some feedback or to suggest ideas. I'm here to listen.


End file.
